Ballet-An OC Twilight Fanfiction
by kmm21
Summary: Annika Dawson, a newborn vampire, is alone on the run from herself with only her dream of one day dancing on stage to keep her company until she ends up in Forks and finds the Cullen family. They welcome her into their family with open arms, but she's scared. Is she ready to let them into her life? Bella/Edward Carlisle/Esme Jasper/Alice Rosalie/Emmett Nessie/Jacob
1. Chapter 1

I don't remember much about my old life. I don't remember if I had a family; although I assume I must've because I had to come from somewhere, right?

But I do remember the change. I remember everything about that day-before, after, and during the change. Because yourmemories get sharper after the excruciating pain goes away and after the change is complete. Maybe, if the Fates are being cruel,

maybe one day they will show you your past life and how this life came to be cursed upon you.

My name is Annika Dawson. And my life was flipped upside down forever that day. The day that I became a vampire.

It wasn't so bad at first. I mean, after the pain faded and I could move without screaming. When I awoke I didn't know where I was. I could run faster than ever before and I loved to climb the mountains and feel the wind in my hair. I could escape from  
/the world down below me.

But then the thirst descended on me. I'd learn later that thirst was the first thing I was supposed to feel; but I'd always been different. My exhilaration had quenched my thirst for human blood for a while.

My first kill was a man. He seemed to be hungrily eying every girl that passed him. 'How ironic,' I thought, 'That my first kill should be a killer.' He was tasty, but he did not satisfy my craving. I drained a few more men, and some women, although I  
/avoided the parents that had children. A very subconscious part of me did not want to harm the little ones.

I did not realize what I was until I tasted the final person's blood on my lips. My mind revolted, but my stomach begged until I gave in. I hid in a tree in the forest that night and made the decision to run away from this place I couldn't remember.

I ran and ran and ran. I ran overthe land and through the Jungles and through the deserts and across the ocean. I wanted to cry for fear of myself.

When I made it back to land, I saw a sign that said, 'Welcome to Tacoma, Washington'. I was in America. I walked through the town and I could smell the delicious scents of the townspeople.

Unable to control myself, I pulled a homeless person off the street and into a back alley. I drained them completely before running off again.

I sat in yet another tree that night, and to distract myself from the thirst, I wondered how long it took me to run the ocean.

I stayed up in that tree for months, trying to contain myself, but it was hard. I ate only the occasional hiker who had the misfortune to get lost on these paths. I realized that my skin sparkled in the sun and I made sure to stay out of the sunlight.

But eventually the police caught onto it and I had to go. I ran until I came across a little town in the middle of no where. It was called Forks. 'The place of little sunshine', everyone said. I never approached them, but I heard rumours. I followed signsand  
made my way to this town called Forks.


	2. Carlisle

When I got to Forks, the first thing I realized was 'I need to find a place to live'. It was a small town and I couldn't just live on the street,(I look sixteen-technically I am sixteen, well, for now), and not have other people ask questions. My  
control over my thirst was good enough that I could probably go back to school. If I couldn't do it, I'd run back here until I could try again.

I looked around the neighbourhoods so fast no one could see me. I found a small, worn down house outside of townthat looked like it had been abandoned for years. I settled in nicely and looked around. Itwas a dark place, made for creatures  
of the dark. 'How ironic,' I thought; that this place seemed to be made for me.

The next day I was on my way to the high school. I was excited, for some reason. I think I was just high... I'd drained a ninty year old guy at about five am so I wouldn't try to drain the principal or the secretaries.

But, on the way there, I was walking across the street and a car came speeding towards me. It hit me, and I blacked out. When I came to, I was in a room. I could sense two male and one female presence in the room with me... But there were no heartbeats.

I sat up and looked around wildly.

"Hey, hey." The blond put his hands on my shoulders and held me; he was impossibly strong... Like me.


	3. Chapter 2

When I got to Forks, the first thing I realized was 'I need to find a place to live'. It was a small town and I couldn't just live on the street,(I look sixteen-technically I am sixteen, well, for now), and not have other people ask questions. My  
control over my thirst was good enough that I could probably go back to school. If I couldn't do it, I'd run back here until I could try again.

I looked around the neighbourhoods so fast no one could see me. I found a small, worn down house outside of townthat looked like it had been abandoned for years. I settled in nicely and looked around. Itwas a dark place, made for creatures  
of the dark. 'How ironic,' I thought; that this place seemed to be made for me.

The next day I was on my way to the high school. I was excited, for some reason. I think I was just high... I'd drained a ninty year old guy at about five am so I wouldn't try to drain the principal or the secretaries.

But, on the way there, I was walking across the street and a car came speeding towards me. It hit me, and I blacked out. When I came to, I was in a room. I could sense two male and one female presence in the room with me... But there were no heartbeats.

I sat up and looked around wildly.

"Hey, hey." The blond put his hands on my shoulders and held me; he was impossibly strong... Like me.


	4. Chapter 3

"You're like me." I whispered.

The man's eyes twinkled and he helped me sit up gently.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Fine, actually." I marvelled, stretching out my legs. "Where am I?"

"The hospital." The girl's voice rang out.

"The hospital?"

"I may have run you over with my car." The other man said sheepishly.

"My name'sAnnika. Annika Dawson." I smiled.

"I'm Carlisle." The man wearing the doctor's uniform said. "This is my son Edward and my daughter Bella."

"Nice to meet you." I said.

Just then, the scent on blood filled the air and I was alert. I ran after the scent but I was stopped and held back until the scent disappeared.

"Still newborn, I see." Carlisle smiled softly.

"Usually I can control it." I looked down, ashamed.

"It's okay. My other son, Jasper, has trouble sometimes too."

I saw Edward look at Carlisle and then his face twisted in a snarl.

"No, Carlisle! I'm not letting her anywhere near Nessie!"

"Edward, we can't just let her alone." Carlisle explained.

Edward shot me a withering glare and I shrunk beneath his gaze. Then he left. Bella sat beside me and patted my hand.

"I'm sure you'll be fine... Edward's just really overprotective of Renesmee."

Then she ran-at human speed-after Edward.

"Are they dating?" I asked Carlisle.

He chuckled. "Married, with one daughter."

"Oh."

Carlisle sat beside me. "Annika, you're still young, and you have much to learn. My wife and I would be delighted to have another daughter in the house."

"Are you offering to adopt me?" I cried, delighted at the thought of having a family.

"I am. Alice would love to have another sister to spoil."

"I'd love to." I smiled.

"That's a yes, then?" Carlisle smiled.

"ThoughI don't think Edward wants me around." I curled up into a ball.

"Edward just doesn't want you around his daughter."

"Why not?"

"Because she's half-human."

"And he thinks I'll eat her."

"Basically."

"I have enough control to not eat anyone you don't want me to."

"I'm sure you do, but my family takes cautions. We don't eat people, only animals."

"Like vegetarians?" I asked.

"Exactly like vegetarians." Carlisle laughed.

"I'll do it. I'll do anything." My thoughts sobered. "Just to have a family."

"Then I'll take you and introduce you to my family." Carlisle said. "Just let me go hang up my coat."


	5. Chapter 4

Carlisle had a BMW convertible-black- waiting outside in the back. I got in the passengers seat and he got in beside me. I was giddy at the thought of a family, and it made me want to dance. Until I'd become a vampire, I'd taken all different kinds ofdance,  
but ballet'd been my favorite.

"What are you thinking about?" Carlisle asked suddenly.

"Nothing," I murmured, looking out the window.

He'd already offered to take me in; I was not going to pester him with questions about dance lessons.

That was when I realized that we were already driving into a driveway. I could hear chatter and then yelling coming from inside the house. I turned to Carlisle, whose face was quite grim.

"Come inside, Annika. They won't hurt you." Carlisle said, his eyes fixed on the house. "I'm sorry this has to be your first impression of them, though."

He opened his door and then ran inside. I followed suit, although more shyly. I saw Edward talking to a brunettewoman, whom Carlisle rushed over to. A pixie-haired woman stood behind the brunette, and a blonde haired woman backing Edward. Bellawas  
sitting on the couch next to a little girl and a dark-skinned teenaged boy. Bella was braiding the little girl's hair and occainsionaly the little girl would touch Bella's cheek and Bella would nod. There were two other men sitting on the

other couch, one buffand one less like the first, throwing worried glances at the pixie hairedgirl and the blonde.

"Emmett, will you please help us out here!" The blonde shouted.

The buff man looked at her and said, "Rose, you know my opinion. I'm not thrilled about having a newborn around Nessie, but I'm not against having another sister."

Then I saw the little girl looking at me. Her eyes were big and curious, and I assumed this little girl was the "Nessie" everyone was talking about.

"Hi." I mouthed.

Her eyes left mine and instead she looked directly at Edward.

"Daddy." She said. Her voice was beautiful, and it silenced the room.

"Yes, Renesmee?" Edward asked, his eyes flicking towards her.

"I like her." The little girl looked at me again.

 **Hey everyone :)**

 **Thanks for reading this so far!**

 **A new chapter will be up soon!**


	6. Chapter 5

Edward looked at me. I could feel a poking sensation in my head, and I immediately shoved against it. Edward flew backwards into the wall and then fell onto the floor.

My eyes went wide but I didn't say anything. Everyone else gasped audibly, and Bella rushed over to him.

"Daddy?" Nessie asked, standing up.

The teenaged boy pulled her towards him but kept his eyes on me.

Edward got up and this time, when he looked at me, his eyes were not accusing but curious.

"Edward." The pixie haired girl said. "Go get control of yourself."

He made a wide circle around me when he walked out of the house. By this time I had backed up to the wall and was avoiding eye contact. Then the pixie haired girl turned to me.

"Hi, I'm Alice. Welcome."

 **No, Annika is not a Shield. So then what power does she have?**

 ****

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I'll post a new chapter soon.**


	7. Chapter 6

Pressed against the wall, I made no move to move. The blond- haired boy came to stand next to Alice and stared at me warily, his body tensed and ready to pounce.

The little girl still stood over by the couch, where she and Bella had been sitting moments before, and she wouldn't take her eyes off of me.

"This is Annika." Carlisle said, breaking the silence.

Alice placed her hand on the blond boy's arm. "I'm alright, Jasper. She's alright."

I sunk back into the wall even more than I already had and wanted to disappear. I had wanted a family, but I obviously wasn't what they wanted.

"I'm sorry about Edward." I murmured. "I don't know what happened. I'll go and I won't cause anymore problems."

Then I turned and ran.


End file.
